Insecurities and Love
by prayingforanswers
Summary: A cute scene with Puck and Lauren. What will come out of their little heart to heart?


Hi, I'm S.C., the author of this fic.

I came up with this idea contemplating all of the relationships Puck has been in. (That boy has gone out with every girl in Glee club except Tina and Britney.)

I finally came to realize what Lauren must feel like following the line of beautiful girls that have fallen in love with Puck.

Enjoy the short story and review!

More notes after:

* * *

><p>Puck walked into the choir room. It seemed empty, but he heard someone sniffling.<p>

"Show yourself! I can break your nose, don't make me do it!" He threatened. Sitting on the floor behind the piano was his girlfriend, Lauren, crying her eyes out. She was curled into a tight ball keeping a tight clutch around her knees. The tears slid down her pale cheeks and plopped onto the floor. Puck wasn't a softy by any means, but seeing his girlfriend so upset just melted his heart. He sat down next to her and held her, letting her cry on his shoulder. His fingers drew designs into her back, just as his grandma did to calm him down. "Babe, who's ass do I have to kick?" Puck asked with a small giggle at the end.

"I'll kick _your _ass if you don't shut up." She warned, and Puck inched away a little bit. Although he did, Puck tried to stay as close to Lauren as possible.

"Really babe, what's the matter?"

'You're the problem!" she yelled at him as she pushed Puck off of her and stood up. He was in shock as he got up to confront her.

"What the hell did I do to you?" he asked with an edge of anger in his voice. Puck tried to keep calm, but he was quickly losing his temper.

"It's just… ugh … why the hell did you choose me?" she stuttered in frustration. Puck looked very confused,

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he asked again with a lot of anger in his voice.

"You've gone out with Santana, Quinn, and Mercedes. Even Berry dated you. They are all so pretty, and I'm just so fat and ugly. Why the hell did you choose me, because I can't figure it out!" she screamed, tears blocked her vision and made it impossible for her to talk anymore.

"Babe, don't you say that about yourself!" he scolded his girlfriend as the fat tears fell faster from her eyes than he could dry them up. " I want you to know this; those girls are nothing compared to you. They were dumb floozies who threw themselves at me. I just took the bait and played along. Nothing I had with them compares to how real this is. Lauren you don't understand how long I've wanted to say this; I love you." He blushed as the last words came out and so did she. "You're not fat at all, I mean I would know, everyone at my temple look like Good Year Blimps. I love all of you, no matter how much of you there is. To me, you're prettier than Quinn and Santana and any other girl in the tri state area!" He held onto Lauren as she just cried. She cried for her insecurities, she cried for her happiness over Puck, and she cried over how scared she was to love him since he was a notorious heart breaker.

"Aww Puck! But no matter how much you compliment me, it doesn't help the fact that I'm so afraid to let myself love you." She sniffled.

"Damn it Lauren! You know I'm going to put 1000% into this relationship. What I had with them was fake, but what we have is so real that it makes my heart hurt just thinking about it. You just have to trust me on this one. If I ever hurt you, I give you full permission to kill me." He said as he kissed Lauren on the head.

"Deal, oh and Puck?" she called smiling.

"Yea babe?" Puck answered. Lauren took a deep breath and licked her chapped lips.

"I … um… I love you too." She stuttered with a smile across her face. Puck looked into her eyes and couldn't help but smile. He drew her close and kissed her cherry red lips. The kiss, though short and sweet, was filled with more passion and love than any amount of words could describe. Those words, matched with that kiss, meant the world to Lauren as well as Puck.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading!<p>

If you enjoyed this story, please feel to check out my other works, and by now there I have a large array of stories featuring different characters from Glee!


End file.
